


Uwaga - gej!

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [95]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Louis, Bullying, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis to osoba zniszczona przez życie, która przenosi się do innej szkoły. Już w pierwszym dniu wpada na Harry'ego, który go poniża. Broni go Niall, który chce coś w zamian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uwaga - gej!

            Louis nie chciał iść do szkoły. Kiedy rano obudził się w zatęchłym pokoju, do którego wprowadził się kilka dni wcześniej, najchętniej zakopałby się jeszcze bardziej w pościeli i już więcej nie wstał.  
           Louis Tomlinson był młodym dzieciakiem – miał dopiero siedemnaście lat – a już uciekł z rodzinnego domu. Nie był to z jego strony żaden wybryk czy próba okazania swojego buntowniczego charakteru. Louis nie uciekł także z wyboru. Zrobił to, ponieważ musiał. Nie widział innego wyjścia. To, co się działo po tym, gdy ujawnił swoją orientację, przeszło jego największe oczekiwania…  
           Kiedyś Lou był jedną z najbardziej lubianych osób w szkole – nie był do końca popularny, ale wszyscy go lubili – dlatego naprawdę zaskoczyło go oburzenie i pogarda, z jaką spotkał się tuż po tym, gdy otwarcie przyznał się do bycia gejem. Wydawało się, że wszyscy zapomnieli dlaczego go lubili i zaczęły się obraźliwe słowa, rzucane groźby, a nawet pobicia. Jednak Louis _mógłby_ to przeżyć – po wakacjach czekała go tylko ostatnia klasa. Jednak to, co zadecydowało o jego ucieczce, miało miejsce w domu. Ojciec Louisa jasno wyraził się co myśli o orientacji swojego syna. Jego słowa odzwierciedliły siniaki na całym ciele, opuchnięta warga i podbite oko. Louis _nie mógł_ tego znieść.  
           Tak więc pozostawił za sobą Doncaster, uciekając do Londynu. Zostawił dom rodzinny, matkę i siostry, zostawił wszystko co miał i znał. A dziś czekał go pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole i kłamstwem byłoby, gdyby Louis powiedział, że wcale się nie boi.

~

            Louis omal nie spóźnił się do szkoły. Nie chciał spędzać tam więcej czasu niż musiał; przerażała go myśl, że już pierwszego dnia mógłby się spotkać z zgorszonymi spojrzeniami, tak więc kiedy wspiął się po schodach i pchnął wejściowe drzwi, już rozbrzmiewał dzwonek zapowiadający pierwszą lekcję.  
           Chłopak spojrzał na ściskaną w dłoni kartkę z rozpiską sal i popędził przez korytarz razem z grupą innych uczniów i wszedł do sali języka angielskiego. Usiadł na samym końcu, w ławce pod oknem, starając się nie rzucać w oczy.  
           Kiedy godzinę później z ulgą opuścił klasę i wyszedł na zatłoczony, hałaśliwy korytarz, zatrzymał się, próbując zlokalizować salę, w której odbywały się zajęcia z psychologii. Zatrzymał się, rozglądając, a chwilę później poczuł uderzenie w plecy i opadł na ziemię. Torba zsunęła mu się z ramienia i książki wysypały się na podłogę. Bolały go kolana i dłonie, i przeklął cicho, powoli wstając.  
 - Nie stój jak ten kretyn na korytarzu – warknął jakiś zachrypnięty głos i Louis obrócił się, spoglądając na stojącego przed nim chłopaka.  
           Był tak wysoki, że musiał zadzierać głowę, by spojrzeć w jego zielone tęczówki, zasłonięte nieznacznie przez brązową, lokowaną grzywkę. Chłopak wykrzywił w drwiącym uśmiechu usta, lustrując Louisa od stóp do głów, po czym podniósł z ziemi kartkę, rzucając na nią okiem.  
 - Psychologia, serio, nowy? – powiedział, unosząc brew. – To takie _pedalskie!  
_            Louis zacisnął zęby, rumieniąc się w złości.  
 - Och, czyżbym uderzył w czuły punkt? – Chłopak zaśmiał się krótko, po czym przekrzywił głowę. – Jak masz na imię, nowy?  
           Louis naprawdę nie chciał odpowiadać. Chciał, żeby ten koleś oddał mu jego kartkę z rozpiską i dał mu święty spokój. Jednak na to się nie zapowiadało i Lou w końcu westchnął poddańczo.  
 - Louis – mruknął.  
 - _Louis_ – powtórzył chłopak. – Dobre imię dla pedała – podsumował.  
           Louis czuł na sobie spojrzenia mijających go uczniów. Niektórzy nawet zatrzymali się, by popatrzeć i się pośmiać. Cholera, czy on miał przyklejoną do czoła naklejkę z napisem: _„Uwaga – gej!”_?  
 - To by wyjaśniało twoją pozycję, gdy upadłeś. – Kędzierzawy chłopak podrapał się w udawanym zamyśle po brodzie. – Tak się wypinałeś w moją stronę, jakbyś liczył, że cię przelecę. Musisz wiedzieć, _Louis_ , że mojego ciała się nie tyka – oznajmił, wskazując na siebie. – Nawet nie masz co się do mnie ślinić, choć wiem, że bardzo byś…  
 - Przykro mi, że cię rozczaruję, Styles, ale nie jesteś aż tak atrakcyjny, jak uważasz – oznajmił inny, nieco pogodniejszy głos, o wyraźnym irlandzkim akcencie.  
           Wysoki chłopak zerknął przez ramię, nieznacznie unosząc kąciki ust. Zza jego pleców wyszedł nieco niższy chłopak o jasnych kosmykach i uroczym uśmiechu.  
 - Obrońca Niall Horan. -  Styles uniósł nieco brwi i patrzył, jak Niall podchodzi bliżej, stając między nimi i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Trzeba chronić swoich, co nie?  
 - Cóż, przynajmniej mam jaja. – Niall wzruszył ramionami. – A teraz powiedz mi Styles, czy sam odejdziesz, czy będę musiał ci w tym pomóc?  
           Louis patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak chłopak – nazywany Stylesem – mierzy się spojrzeniem z blondynem, po czym wzrusza nonszalancko ramionami.  
 - Nie mam zamiaru zniszczyć ci tej twojej pięknej, irlandzkiej buźki.  
           Niall odrzucił głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się.  
 - Poważnie, Harry? Przykro mi, nie jesteś w moim typie. A teraz zmiataj stąd, zanim poważnie mnie wkurwisz. I daj spokój nowemu, jasne?  
           Harry przewrócił oczami i odszedł, obejmując jakąś blondynkę. Niall pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i chwycił pasek swojej torby, spoglądając na Louisa, który dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że stoi z otwartymi ustami.  
 - Ja… Dzięki – wydukał, spuszczając wzrok.  
 - W porządku. – Niall wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął do niego rękę; Louis cofnął się, zaskoczony tym nagłym ruchem.  
           Poczuł się głupio, gdy chłopak przekrzywił głowę, patrząc na niego nieco zdziwionym wzrokiem, więc niepewnie uścisnął jego dłoń, po chwili ją puszczając. Niall nadal mu się przypatrywał.  
 - Harry to dupek, ale nie groźny – powiedział powoli. – Ale jeśli chcesz mi się jakąś odwdzięczyć…  
           Louis podniósł wzrok, patrząc na blondyna. Zbladł nieco, przypominając sobie, co ostatnio kryło się pod słowem „odwdzięczyć”. Do dziś czuł do siebie obrzydzenie przez to, co stało się w szkolnej szatni w Doncaster.  
 -… to nie pogniewam się, jeśli zaprosisz mnie na randkę.  
           Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, a ponieważ niebieskie oczy chłopaka niemal się _uśmiechały_ , odważył się odezwać.  
 - Nawet nie wiesz, jak mam na imię – wyszeptał.  
 - Więc jak masz na imię, nowy? – Niall uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
 - Louis.  
 - No to, Louis, co z tą randką?


End file.
